Picking Up the Pieces
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Someone from Edward's past comes to Forks. Both Bella and Edward have to learn how to deal with this. Much more interesting than it sounds. Sorry, I stink at summaries. T to be safe, though nothing bad. Also, its not what it seems. Chapter 8 now here!
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I tapped my pencil on my desk. I glanced at the clock. Just five more minutes. It was Friday, and Edward said he had a surprise for me after school. _Bring!! _The bell finally rang.

I walked outside. Shhhhhhhh! I heard someone whisper. I turned around and looked up. There was Edward standing behind me. I was about to yell, but he put his hand over my mouth. Then he pulled me away from the school.

He ran as fast as he could. Then he dived into an alley. I was about to ask him what was going on, but he just put his finger to his lips. Then suddenly he jumped into the garbage can. So I repeated.

I finally got a word.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Why are we hiding, and who from?"

"Cassidy,"

"Who's Cassidy!?"

"A girl,"

"Which girl?"

"One from Alaska,"

"Which one from Alaska, you really need to be specific,"

"I'll tell you later, can you just be my shield?!"

I gave him a look. He just jerked his shoulder.

Then we saw a blonde girl walk by. She had rosy red lips, with crystal blue eyes, and porcelain-like skin. She also was tall, about 5"10 I'd say. Edward took a pile of garbage and covered himself with it. I took an old broom stick and banged him on the head.

Finally the girl walked away. We stood up. I pulled a rotten banana peel out of my bra. Then he dusted green-bean casserole out of his hair. We jumped out and walked down the street. Suddenly, he stopped at a bench. He sat down and gestured me to sit down next to him. Then he started to talk.

"Ah, Bella, do you want to know why we were hiding?"

'Yeah,"

"Well in Alaska Emmett had a gf and her name was Cassidy Schwats," He started. "She was so beautiful, but her only rule was she only would date vampires. So when she figured out Emmett was a vampire they started going out. Finally they broke up. I secretly had a crush on her, but that was before I saw she was a vampire herself! But, then my crush came back so we started to become friends. Then one day when I was going to say I loved her she made the biggest announcement of her life. She said she was going to be moving to London for 3 years. After that we made a vow that when she got back we would start going out. So now she is back to fin me." He said.

My mouth just dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 the Meeting of Bella & Cassidy

Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight, but if I did that would be freakin' sweet

My mouth just stayed open. I started to dig my finger nails into his leg. Then he started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?"

Suddenly, my fake nail snapped off my finger.

"Ow!" I yelled holding my finger.

"Are you mad?" he asked

"No, I'm not just mad, I'm pissed!"

"Well, if you actually met her I think you two would become great friends,"

"No we won't," I said as I stomped away.

I was surprised he didn't even chase after me. I ran inside my house before Charlie could say anything to me. I laid on my bed and cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke up my clock said 1:33 a.m. I yawned and sat up. I peered out my window. I saw Edward's face in it.

"Bella, I'm sorry I promise to you I don't love her anymore," he said

"Fine, but if you show any love like affection towards her It'll be your head,"

"I don't know what the end means, but k," he said with a smile.

"Now go cuz' I need sleep,"

On Monday, I walked into school half asleep. I looked up and I saw everybody gazing at Cassidy, and she was so milking it.

"I'm not that pretty," she said showing all of her perfect teeth.

""I'm not that pretty," I mocked as Alice walked next to me.

"Well Edward isn't going to show his face in school ever again because Cassidy heard that he's dating you and now she out to kill you and him," she said

"Oh crap," I said as the bell rang, and I saw Edward walk in with a trench coat on with the collar covering his face.

When I walked into my first class I saw one seat left and guess what it was right next to Cassidy. So I hesitated, but I finally sat down.

"Hi, my name is Cassidy," she said with a warm smile.

"Be… Isabella, are you new?" I said.

"Yeah I moved here from London, England,"

"Cool,"

Then we didn't talk for the rest of class. Finally I had one more class left. I walked in. Then sadly she walked in and sat right in front of me.

"Isabella, do you know Edward Cullen or Bella Swan?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"Nope, never heard of them," I lied.

Then at the end of class clumsy me tripped over my chair. All of my things spilled. Cassidy immediately bent down and helped me. I saw her look at my folder. Then I realized my folder said Bella Swan and Bella Swan + Edward Cullen True love. I grabbed them out of her hands and ran out of class.

I didn't see, but then her eyes turned from blue to red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I would be honored if I were lucky enough to own such creative genius.

Before I knew what was happening, I slammed into a locker. I thought I had tripped for a second before I saw a long, pale hand coming towards me to strike me again across the face. It stung where the hand had hit me. I looked up to see Cassidy standing there looking menacingly down at me.

"Thought you could steal my boyfriend did you? Well, we'll see about that," she said, laughing grimly down at me.

Then before she could hit me again, my savior appeared.

"Let her go, Cassidy," he said.

"You think I'm going to let either of you get away! Of course not. You cheated on me and she stole you away from me. So now I have to kill you," she said, her voice ice-cold.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "LEAVE US ALONE, CASSIDY!!"

She just laughed and scratched her unnaturally long fingernails across his thigh.

I gasped as I saw Edward fall to his knees in pain, trying to hold himself together. Then, gathering his strength, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. Her head banged against the floor. By then, almost every student in the school was watching.

She then took her high heel and kicked him in the groin. He fell back down in pain and looked like he would cry, if only he could.

I staggered to my feet to help Edward, but Cassidy pulled me back down. I stood back up and tried to attack, but Edward's strong arms held me back.

The final bell saved us.

"I will find a way to get back at you, I swear it!" she said.

"You can't swear in school!" yelled Edward.

In a horror movie voice she said, "And you'll be first."

"You can try crazy!" Edward yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/ Flying Cars

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

I looked at Edward, and he looked back at me. I giggled, and he shook his head. So I just smiled.

When we walked outside we saw a crowd.

"People get out of the way!" we heard Cassidy yell.

When all the people drifted away, I saw a Silver Porsche Convertible. Cassidy jumped in, and pulled out.

When she did her car made a roaring sound, and zoomed out of the parking lot. I did a slight wave towards Edward, and jumped into my car. I slowly drove out.

As I was driving I ended up behind Cassidy. Her car was going faster than Edwards! Then out of the blue the air in front of her turn into a swirl, and her car disappeared in it!

Then Edward pulled up next to me. He quickly gave me a rope and said to hold on to it.

"Quick hold on before the portal goes away!" he yelled.

Then suddenly the car lifted into the air! We flew through the portal. When we landed on the ground, all I said was "Cool!".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/ Dr. Schwats

I don't own Twilight

Edward told me to let go of the rope and meet him at his house. I drove to his house and walked in. Then I walked into his room.

"Edward?"

"I'm right here Bella," he said as he stood up from the ground.

"What were you…?" I said, but he interrupted.

"Don't ask,"

"Why did you tell me to come here?"

"To tell you why we teleported,"

"Fine start talking,"

"Okay, now in Alaska it was very hard to drive in the snow, and Cassidy was very lazy. So she had Dr. Schwats a. k. a. her dad invent a car that can teleport. He did it, but the only downside was any car could go through it, well in 10 seconds that is," he said.

"Now that would be a sweet ride," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

New Birth

A/N: …… Yeah. Haven't updated in a loooong time. I know. Well here goes.

"UGH!" Cassidy screamed. "That little brat thinks she can steal my boyfriend with no problems? HA!! She can think again. I WILL get her back. But I will need some back-up…. He will do perfectly…."

"HEY! OUCH! Whaaat? What are you doing?"

Eric screamed.

"Perfecto."Cassidy said.

A new vampire was born.

A/n: Yes, I know this is pitiful. SERIOUS writers block. Plus, quotation mark/ apostrophe button isn't freaking working.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dang

A/N: Dang. Already over a month since I updated this? The days fly by too fast. Also, I realize Edward has been WAY out of character. I will try to fix this. Tell me in a review if I did his amazing character justice.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will, wish I did.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella answered, confused by his expression.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Apparently not," he said under his breath.

"Edward….Edward, where are you going?... EDWARD!" Bella said, trying to get his attention.

"I hear someone….They're in pain….Cassidy!" he said, startled by his sudden realization.

"Cassidy, what are you DOING to him?!" Edward cried out.

"I'm building my army of new vampires," Cassidy said, to sugary sweet for comfort, "That way you'll never be able to defeat me."

Edward reached down to help Eric, but couldn't do much, seeing as Cassidy yanked him up by his hair and sneered out, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Soon, the two teenage vampires were locked in a fight that left Bella cringing and Eric very confused. But then again, Eric was always confused.

"You may have won this time," Cassidy screeched out, "But once I have completed my army, there's no way you'll be able to stop me. Never!"

"Edward," Bella began nervously, "do you think she can beat us?"

"Of course not." Edward said, "Even if she does begin this so-called army of hers, we not only have more people than her, but I know Cassidy. She has a quick temper, but gets over things fast and her attention span is spotty at best. There's nothing to worry about. We're in no real danger. We never were. So don't worry about her, love."

"I don't know…" Bella began.

"Bella," he said, slightly sternly, but still enchanting in that lovely velvet voice of his, "a little trust, please?"

"I always trust you," Bella stated simply.

"Good," he said. And that was that. For now.

A/N: UGGH! I hated that, personally. I tried to steer away from the horrible ending, but I couldn't help it. And it was far too short. But I'll stop my ranting long enough to say, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Into the Woods

Into the Woods

A/N: I apologize sincerely for the crappiness of my last chapter. I will try to write a better chapter this time. Here goes…

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.Sadly.

Later that night the Cullen kids (and Bella) were in the woods, scoping out for new members of Cassidy's "army". They hadn't found anything yet, but they were still on alert. Especially Bella. Except she was more worried about the safety of her "family". Now that a new group of vampires were in town, she knew that they would have no choice but to fight.

"Over here," she heard Emmett say.

They looked around the bushes and saw a group of lithe figures moving.

"Stop!" Edward yelled, "We know you're there Cassidy and you might as well give up."

"For a bunch of little veggie vampires? Never!" she yelled back.

"Then we _will _be prepared to take drastic measures to defend our land," Edward growled firmly.

"Edward! Quick, over here!" Jasper yelled, "I hear something!"

Edward ran over to Jasper and nodded his head. "It's the police. Nothing we can't deal with." He added with a smirk.

"Um….guys?" Bella said with a look of confusion, "Should we follow them?"

"Quick! Everyone, follow them!" Edward yelled fiercely.

They all hurried to the herd of vampires running.

"Scared of a couple of policemen?" Emmett remarked to the group once they reached the group.

"No," sneered Cassidy, "We just figured that it would be better to leave now, _before _we all died of laughter at your patheticness."

As the group of enemy vampires reached a car, Edward, being the gentleman he is, asked, "Need help?"

"No, I can hotwire a car faster than you anyway," Cassidy answered. They soon were fighting over the car.

Emmett remarked jokingly, "And now the old married couple are fighting over who can hotwire the car faster,"

Eventually, they sped down the trail and were narrowly dodging the cops.

"Cassidy, do you want to get caught? Speed up!"Edward yelled. Meanwhile, Bella was in the backseat chanting, "Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die!"

Cassidy took a turn, leaving the cops speeding to turn around. The vampires thought they had lost them. They were so intent on losing the cops that they failed to notice the large cliff near the edge. And plunged straight into the icy black water.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. Four months. I really have no explanation. I just…didn't have any inspiration, I guess. But here you are! An update.

Sputtering, the group bobbed out of the water.

"That was awesome!" Emmett cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"If you enjoy getting completely soaked," Cassidy said, her voice laced with ice. She did _not _like to get wet. Ever.

"Well, at least we lost them," Edward said, smiling slightly. He knew that the Forks police force was limited, so Bella's father was bound to be among them. And he knew Charlie's mind well enough to know that he would probably let any group his daughter was with off easy.

"What should we do now? Because cliff diving is sounding better and better as time goes by," Emmett said, grinning.

"Can we get changed first? My clothes are wrecked!" Alice said, a severe look of disappointment crossing her face.

"I think that's best," Bella said, shivering.

Seeing Bella shiver, Edward rushed over to her. "Let's get you home to change, love. I don't want you to get sick,"

"A little protective of your precious girlfriend, are we Edward?" Cassidy said in a spiteful tone.

"I just don't want her to get sick," Edward said, clenching his jaw.

"Why do you care?" Cassidy spat, "Isn't your own kind good enough for you?"

Seeing Edward flinching ever so slightly toward Cassidy, Jasper tried to calm down the situation. Everyone could feel the tension melting away.

"Alright," Edward said, trying to be civil, "We're going to go get changed and warm, and then, we'll meet you here Cassidy."

"Good," Cassidy said, beaming, "How I do love a good challenge."

A/N: I know, pitifully short. But all I could do on short notice. You know the drill. Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author's Note: There's really no excuse for not updating. But a few things before this chapter starts, what Edward said in the first chapter is actually a lie. He had to cover something up so he made up that story. Also, this story takes place between New Moon and Eclipse, Breaking Dawn never happened. And Eclipse hasn't either, yet. Here's the new chapter!**

"Well, that worked wonderfully," Alice countered, ringing her hair out and then shaking her head.

"It did?" Emmett asked, surprise in his voice.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you," Alice smirked back.

"Well…you should be getting home and dry," Cassidy smiled slyly. Edward shot her two daggers as he tried to warm Bella. Cassidy scoffed and flipped her stunning blond hair.

"Well, well, well….look who's here," A deep voice traveled out of the forest. Then appeared, who else but, the pack.

"Who let the dogs out?" Rose sneered.

"We don't want any trouble," Edward said more to Rose then the others. He took a step forward and turned to Jasper. He mouthed to him "take Bella to the car".

"Edward..," Bella started looking up at him. Jasper quickly grabbed Bella's arm and started pulling her to the car. Edward shook his head and looked back at the pack.

"Well…it looks like you've got a new member," Sam said stepping forward and focusing right on Cassidy. She pursed her lips, not in fear, but in anger.

"I would not be disgraced to be a member of them..," Cassidy smirked inspecting the others carefully.

"Is she…does she have to same…you know…eating habits as you?" Jacob asked curiously. Cassidy laughed, which sounded more like a cackle.

"No…," Edward answered quietly. Cassidy stared into Jacob's eyes, but he didn't back down.

"So, you are with a human blood sucker?" Jacob asked stepping closer to Cassidy.

"I'd rather be a leech than a flea ridden mutt," Cassidy countered sternly.

"That's it," he said, leaping towards her. But he was quickly restrained by Quil and Seth.

"You'll get your chance, Jacob," Sam said softly.

"We'll just get off your land okay?" Alice tried to reason. Sam stood and thought for a second.

"No…we want an offering," he examined them all. "Her," he pointed to Cassidy. She smirked and stepped back.

"No," Edward said looking at Cassidy. She stared at him knowingly. "You can't take Cassidy."

"Fine…then give us Bella," Jacob said firmly. Edward glared at him, his eyes ready to kill.

"Cassidy…," Sam started, "…or Bella. Pick one."

Edward looked painfully at Cassidy. She stared at him with pleading eyes. His eyes flickered over to Bella, who being stubborn, made Jasper let her see everything.

"Edward…" Bella said softly.

"Edward…" Cassidy pleaded. "You promised…you would keep me safe….you promised," she said.


End file.
